A Virgin Kiss
by WiseEyes
Summary: Hey you guys! I know that I have not been on in a while and have neglected all of you, but i'm ba-ack(well for a little while. lol) So we all know that Elliot always teases Hardison about being a virgin, but this time the Hacker fought back. how'd it go?


August 19, 2012

1:39 AM

A virgin kiss

I never have and never will own _Leverage _or its characters.

"This device, made by yours truly, also functions as a car scrambler. This is like the master key to every car on the streets today," Hardison finished enthusiastically. Behind the newspaper that Elliot was using to hide behind, he could not have been more bored. Why can't this man, who more times than not acts like a little boy, ever go to Sophie or Nate. Hell why not Parker? Everyone already knows that the two have a crush on each other, and as far as Elliot is concerned, both of them should just shack up and end this torture. Heaven knows how much Hardison needs to be laid.

He made a gun with his fingers and put it into his mouth; about to cock back the imaginary trigger when the hacker suddenly pulled away the newspaper incredulous.

" Were you even listening to me?" Alec asked peeved. Elliot sighed trying very hard not to put the other in a choke hold.

"Yes," the Texan hissed dangerously. Milk chocolate eyes thinned in suspicion. Elliot knew another question was coming, but dear god did he hope it would not. He hoped that geek boy would catch on and back away slowly. But of course this was Hardison, the guy who cracked jokes in times of peril. The one who no matter what always seemed to be a half step behind.

" Oh yeah, what did I just say?" _Damn it why can't he see that the dam on my self control is cracking under the pressure? _Cerulean blue eyes darkened considerably. Carefully he refolded the newspaper, and leaned forward in his cushiony seat.

"You were explaining why you're still a virgin, now leave me alone geek boy," with that he started to walk away.

" Why do you always do this to me? Is this because you haven't been laid in a while? So you decided to take it out on me. I mean, if that's the case then I am here for you brother, us men gotta stick together." Elliot stopped dead in his tracks, he walked back, stopping just short of towering over the other.

" Excuse me?" he asked now calm, that dam of his had broke and now Alec would have to face the consequences. Mentally he shook his head,_ its not like I didn't warn the boy_.

" You heard me."

He snatched the hacker out of his seat so that they stood chest to chest, " No I'm sure I didn't. Did you just insult me?"

Alec looked down on him showing none of the fear that he usually would have when Elliot got hostile. That alone should have sent off warning signals in the hitter's head, but he was way to busy plotting out exactly how he knew this fight would go.

" I'm just saying, every time we talk, you always talk about me being a virgin. So either you haven't been laid in a while, or, you secretly want me."

Elliot's eyes bugged, _this boy is an idiot!_

" Hardison, in your free time you sew law enforcement uniforms, and you paint pictures of Nate. And last I checked, men who were too busy ruttin' did none of those things!"

" And- hmph-!" full smooth lips crashed down onto his, ending all conversation. Elliot stood stock still while his brain tried and failed to figure out what the hell was going on. All of a sudden he felt a hand settle gently down on his hip , the heat already starting to seep through the thin grey material. Instinctively he tried to step away, but the other hand, ever so gently, had found its way onto the back of his neck, the thumb rubbing slow circles on the nape of it.

And ever so slowly his traitorous body started to relax into the hold, feeling for some reason as though the hacker was treating to something precious and rare.

He groaned into the kiss. The hacker's tongue drew across the seam of his lips in a way that was purely sexual. He had surprised himself with how easily he had complied, but it was to late now. As soon as he had let in the offending object, everything began to center around the man in front of him. The way Alec smelled, the way he tasted, the orange Jones soda he had been drinking. Everything tasted so _sweet_ and he absolutely loved it, suddenly his hands were scrabbling to find purchase anywhere on Alec.

All to soon the hacker pulled away, a triumphant grin on his face. Slowly blue eyes, that hadn't even known that they were closed, opened too. Elliot stared up at Hardison with what seemed to be a million emotions flying in and out of them.

" Did that feel like the type of kiss a virgin would give?" Elliot stood there speechless,_ what the hell just happened?_

Alec smiled even harder.

" Yeah, so think about that when you decide to crack another virgin joke on me." humming to himself, Alec left the room a big grin on his face. Elliot on the other hand didn't relax until he heard the door close with an audible click.

He definitely would think about that kiss agin, that was for sure.

The end

Author's Note:

Hey so how was the story? R&R is always a plus! Also I think that it is time for me to step up as an author on FF, so I will be taking requests for stories. Let me write for you.


End file.
